Babysitting
by DisgracedHandPuppets
Summary: When five kids are chosen to become the next five, they forge an unbreakable bond together. This takes place during KFP 1. This is also an AU where sea creatures also walk on land (fish, sharks, shrimp, etc). I don't own KFP, that goes to Dreamworks.
1. Chapter 1

Kendra was going on her endless journey for a home. She's been to every nook and cranny but has yet to find a home, although, she hasn't checked out the Valley of Peace. She's heard many tales connected to the valley, such as the Furious Five and their talent of kung fu. They're also celebrating the await of the new 'dragon warrior'.

Kendra was a 9-year-old lion. She was wearing a simple brown coat, with some baggy shorts. The youth was horribly thin, probably from the limited food in her travels. She probably looks strange in this new region, but what region was she from? She couldn't remember

She made it through the bamboo paths and entered the village. She was amazed at how peaceful it looked, they weren't kidding from the name. Her stomach twisted, it lashed out for food. Fortunately, there was a noodle shop nearby.

She entered to see a large panda serving, very poorly in her opinion. He crashed into tables and made messes everywhere. Kendra just shrugged and went to the counter to get whatever she can eat, it didn't matter what it was.

She found a goose working at the front counter. She quickly looked through her oversized bag on her back, finding a small amount of money. She handed over her money to the goose, who gave her a skeptic look.

"Young lady, this is not enough." Kendra nodded and searched for more money. She used all of it, no more. Her face became filled with dread. She was about to apologize and leave, but the panda from earlier intervened.

"Dad, Cmon! Look how thin she is, she needs the noodles! Can we just let her have it for free?" Kendra raised a brow. These two are related?

"Po, this is a business, not a charity!"

"Dad, please!" Po pleaded. The goose groaned and gave up trying to suppress Po's pleads.

"Fine, Po! But only this time!" The goose handed Kendra her meal.

"Thanks, sir! This means a lot!" Kendra smiled and went to find an empty table. She was eating alone.

Kendra was eating quietly to herself before she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was a killer whale. She looked the same age as Kendra, same with her buddy. She was a mountain hawk eagle.

* * *

"Hey, you seem lonely. You want to hang out with us?" The whale offered.

"Sure! I need to finish my noodles though." The whale sat down next to Kendra.

"So, what's your name? I mean, not many lions come through here often."

"The name's Kendra, but you can call me 'Ken'. What are your names, you lovely gals." The whale playfully giggles, while the eagle had a flustered blush.

"Mine's Yao Su." Yao Su points to her bird friend; "She's Xia Wei."

They all went traveling around the village, hoping to conquer their boredom before the 'dragon warrior' was chosen.

* * *

The trio stumbled upon two boys being threatened by a group of older pigs. One was a tiger shark who had received a bad scratch on his right eye but was still trying to protect his lionfish friend. They stood their ground, but they were clearly struggling. Before the girls could think, they charged at the attackers.

Kendra blocked a sluggish punch from the biggest pig, she quickly tripped him. The pig fell on his face, getting another hit on his head from our young lion. Yao slammed her full body weight (she's not very skinny) and sent another pig grunt to the ground. Xia is flying circles around the last pig grunt, before kicking him into a wall.

The pigs got scared from the beat down and ran away. Kendra quickly got Yao up from the ground (she fell over from her own attack). _Man! she's heavy!_ Yao, thankful for the assist, gave Kendra a bear hug. The skinny girl could barely handle her weighty friend.

"Thank's for the save. You girls are something else" The shark replied. The lionfish nodded in agreement.

"No prob. Those guys were a bunch of jerks." Kendra quickly replied, while being released from the love, death grip.

"I'm Feng Wu." The shark said, with a toothy grin.

"Geez, um, I'm Zhao Lei." The lionfish said while twiddling his fingers. He was clearly nervous.

The misfit kids realized they were going to be late to the celebration, so they sped away for the festival.

Their bonds were forever connected that day


	2. Chapter 2

The five kids finally made it to the celebration. The Furious Five started showing off their famous kung fu moves. Kendra quickly became attached to one of the five, Tigress. She looked so fearsome and calm all at the same time. The others were universally invested by all five, not picking anyone in specific. Kendra felt a weird feeling itching at her, it was small but present. It was a _rage..._

Kendra ultimately ignored it.

Then, it finally came the time. The dragon warrior was going to be picked, the five got ready for one to be chosen by Oogway, but all of their attention was changed to a charred panda falling towards the sky.

"Holy crap on cinnamon toast! It's Po!" Kendra exclaimed while pointing at Po. Everyone was scared for the panda. He landed with a loud thump. Oogway was pointing at Po.

"He is The Dragon Warrior." The elderly turtle said. Master Shifu was pissed, but before he could say anything Oogway cut him off.

"One more announcement. Five children will also be trained alongside The Dragon Warrior." Oogway points at our main heroes; "These children are destined for greatness."

Kendra was surprised. She made a gesture pointing at her. Oogway only nodded. Kendra turned to her friends, who were all starry-eyed. Yao was the most excited.

"Ken, we're gonna train with Master Oogway!"

"I know! This is so crazy, Yao!" Ken replied. The kids made it up to Oogway, with very optimistic smiles.

Shifu's right eye twitched. First; some panda is The Dragon Warrior, Then; Oogway is training children, which he was never told about. Kendra went over to Po, who was still on the ground. Kendra tried to pick him up, failed to do so. The rest of her friends joined in and peeled him off the ground.

* * *

Kendra's legs throbbed harder than ever before.

 _Those damn steps..._

Her friends don't look any better. Kendra and crew got some water and went into the Jade Palace. shifu gave us a small tour but went outside to 'deal with the panda', in his own words.

"Alright! See you later, dad!" Ken said honestly, he was kinda like a grumpy dad. Shifu stopped but chuckled, before he went on his way. Feng was a little curious.

"Where do you think he went?" Feng asked. Ken just shrugged and went to the door. She peeked through the door hole to see Po getting his ass kicked by The Five. Shifu was the final one, kicking him down the steps.

"What did you see?" Xia questioned. Kendra stopped looking through it and sunk to the ground.

"They just kicked Po's ass and threw him down the stairs."

"Huh... Wow..." Xia spoke quietly.

"Remind me to not piss off Master Shifu," Ken asked. Yao made a promise to bother Ken whenever she's about to do something stupid.

Ken examined her frame. She was really fucking dirty, the sweat only induced the smell. Her friends probably didn't point it out, but she smelt nasty.

She excused herself from her friends, heading to the Palace hot spring. She mentally thanked Shifu for the tour, she was very lucky.

* * *

She looked in the hot spring to see Tigress, her pseudo-idol. Kendra entered the room, taking off her clothes and going into the same pool. Tigress eyed Kendra for a bit but dismissed her for the time being. Kendra just sat there, not making a word.

 _What should I say?_

Tigress started to get up and leave. Kendra quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping Tigress in her tracks.

"Where are you going, Tigress?"

"To my room. I expect _you_ will leave me be until then." With that said, Tigress dried off, put on her clothes, and went to her room.

"It's not like I wanted to know you better or anything" Kendra grumbled to herself. Now she was alone, but not for long. Viper had just entered the room.

"Oh, hey, Viper." Kendra greeted while waving at the master. Viper entered the water.

"Hello, sweetheart. I see you're not with your friends."

"Yeah, I know. I was pretty smelly, so I thought I could get cleaned off. I should get the girls in here." Viper was satisfied with this answer. Judging from this small interaction, she was the most 'motherly' out of the group.

"Uh, Viper Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, hun. What's on your mind?" Kendra reflected on that conversation with Tigress. She saw something in her eyes, it was anger and disappointment. She was disappointed with herself.

"Well, before you came in here I saw Tigress. She basically told me to stay out her life. Does she always act like that?"

"Yeah, well, she does. We all respect her, but I think we're just _scared_ of her. Her emotions are like stone."

 _That explains it..._

"Thanks for telling me, Viper. Maybe I can help her" Kendra pondered to herself but soon came to the realization of how long she's spent in here. "Oh! I should probably go to my friends, I've been in here for a while. I'll see you later, Viper."

They both said their goodbyes, Kendra heading to her friends.

It is only a matter of time before Tai Lung can initiate his vengeance.


End file.
